


Unicorn Stickers

by GraySonOfGotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anesthesia, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oral Surgeon Jason, Past Relationship(s), Second-Hand Embarrassment, Stitches, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Dick has to get his wisdom teeth out, but his usual dentist is unavailable, but Dr. Todd, oral surgeon, makes some room for him.Dick may or may not find Dr. Todd very attractive. It just so happens that while Dick is under anesthesia, without any filters on his mouth...





	Unicorn Stickers

“I don’t want to get my wisdom teeth out!” Dick whined while clutching the side of his mouth while he complained.

Tim sighed and rolled his eyes, saying nothing. He took a left turn down the road.

“What if the surgeon is mean?” Dick pouted.

“Who the fuck cares if they’re mean or not?” Tim asked flatly. “It’s not like you’re going to be talking to them. They’re just taking your wisdom teeth out.”

Dick made a whining noise. “But I want Dr. Grace! Why can’t we go to Dr. Grace?”

“Dr. Grace is on maternity leave, Dick. We’ve been _over _this. Besides, you should be grateful Dr. Todd cleared up a space in his busy schedule for you needy ass,” Tim said.

Dick’s eyebrows shot up. “Dr. Grace is on maternity leave? I didn’t know she got pregnant!”

“Her _wife_. You know, sometimes I can’t tell if you’re trying to act cute or you’re actually stupid,” Tim grumbled. “I don’t know how I got roped into taking you to your appointment either.” He pulled into the parking lot of a nice, high-end plaza.

“But Dr. Grace gave me stickers,” Dick mumbled as he glared at the huge sign that said SOUTH GOTHAM ORAL SURGERY in block letters.

“You’re twenty-six, Dick. You don’t need stickers.”

“You’re just further depriving me of the normal childhood I never got,” Dick reminded him as he opened the car door.

Tim groaned, following Dick out of the car. “You can’t keep using that excuse for being immature!”

Dick tossed Tim a smile over his shoulder. “Of course I can,” Dick said sweetly. “I’m Dick Grayson. I’m supposed to be dumb and cute. It’s how I get what I want.” He pulled open the door of the office and breezed inside in a typical Dick Grayson fashion.

Tim sighed and followed.

The waiting room was crowded, nearly all the seats filled. For a private practice, it was a pretty big clinic. There were three ladies at the front desk, and Dick was already busy flirting with one, telling the busty blonde all about the tooth pain he had been suffering the past week.

Tim sat down in one of the empty seats and grabbed a magazine, starting to flip through it.

A minute later, Dick sat down next to him. Tim glanced over at him a few seconds later, only to note that Dick was furiously texting Barbara, complaining to her about all his troubles.

Tim rolled his eyes. Tim never really understood Dick’s need to play up his civilian persona of an easily bruised, air-headed pretty boy.

They only waited for ten minutes before the door opened and a deep male voice called out, “Dick Grayson?”

Dick looked up, turning his head, smile ready to charm his surgeon. Suddenly, Dick froze and his smile crumpled into a scowl. But it was only a split-second of a slip. Almost instantly, Dick’s smile was back up.

“That’s me!” he said, jumping up. Tim stood with him, eyes narrowed and looking between Dick and the surgeon, who looked at them expressionlessly.

“This way. Down the hall, to the left, room 8,” the man said. He eyed Tim. “You’re coming with him?”

Tim sighed. “Yeah,” he said.

The surgeon, who had a name plate on his scrubs that said Dr. Todd, just nodded and pointed down the hall.

Once they settled in the room and were alone, Tim glanced at Dick. “You know him?”

“Hm? Who?” Dick asked, settling down on the chair.

“The surgeon. Stop playing dumb, Dickie.”

“No,” Dick said. “I don’t think I know him. He looked a bit familiar though.”

Tim did not believe Dick, but he said nothing more.

They waited another ten minutes, then a nurse came in to get Dick set up with his anesthesia. Tim settled into his corner of the room, pulled out his phone, took out his ear buds and tuned out the entire surgery process.

Within an hour, Dr. Todd was done with the surgery and left Dick to wake up on his own.

“Himmy?” Dick’s groggy voice asked through a mouthful of gauze. “H-Himmy!” He smiled widely, and Tim grimaced when he saw the bloody pieces of gauze in Dick’s mouth.

Dick rolled over, ready to stand up, but Tim was immediately there when Dick crashed into the tray, knocking everything over and crumpling onto the floor. Dick let out a loud whine. “Himmy, I can’ walhk! My- I can’ heel ma legs!”

Tim grunted as he pulled Dick back up onto the seat. “You’re perfectly fine, Dick. It’s just the anesthesia wearing off.”

“Anes’hesia?” Dick mumbled. “Why did I ge’ anes’hesia?”

“You got your wisdom teeth out, remember?”

“Ohhhhhh!”

Just then, the door opened. Dr. Todd came inside with a frown. He glanced at the mess on the floor. He opened his mouth to say something, but Dick beat him to it.

“Dr. Hodd!” Dick said, throwing his hands up. “I’s so, so, so good ta see you! Oh, I missed chu sooooo much!”

“Mr. Grayson-”

“You- You know,” Dick said, cutting Dr. Todd off. “You goht ta be very han-handsome. I’s not fair.” He pouted, gauze sticking out of the edges of his mouth like little tusks.

Dr. Todd pressed his lips together. He ignored Dick and turned to Tim. “The anesthesia should wear off in-”

“Dr. Hodd, you’re- you’re like, the mohst handsome person I’ ever seen. Like, ever. Nice cheeks,” Dick giggled. “On your hace and _here_.” Dick slapped Dr. Todd’s ass with a self-satisfied smile.

“Dick!” Tim said, grabbing his older brother’s hands. “I am so sorry, Dr. Todd-”

Dr. Todd’s lips pressed together even tighter, and he took a step back from Dick. He cleared his throat. “He should be back to normal in an hour. If he experiences pain after 24 hours-”

Dick gasped suddenly. “Jayyyyy,” he said, tugging on Dr. Todd’s sleeve. Dr. Todd stiffened suddenly, glaring at Dick. “Hehe, you ‘member when- when you were like, _small_?” Dick asked. “You were _smaaaaall. _Now you’re- you’re big! You used ta be this cute li’l ting, and now you’re like, _big_ and _psh!”_ Dick made an exaggerated mind-blowing gesture as he made the sound.

Tim huffed, having had enough of Dick’s embarrassing actions. “I am so sorry for my brother, Doctor,” he said. “We’ll get out of your hair now.”

Dr. Todd nodded stiffly. “Uh, yeah,” he said. “I’ve got… patients to see.”

Dick grinned up at him happily. “Can I geht a sticker?” he asked, sticking out his lip cutely. “Pleash?”

“Ignore him-” Tim started to say.

Dr. Todd stared at Dick for a moment. Then, he pinched the bridge of his nose. After a second he started shaking silently.

Tim’s eyebrows furrowed. “Er, Doctor? Are you… okay?”

After a second, Dr. Todd took a deep breath, quickly hiding a smile behind a neutral expression again. “Yeah,” he said. “I’m fine. And yes, we have stickers.” He turned around and opened a drawer before pulling out a sticker book. “Any… particular one you would like, Mr. Grayson?”

“Oh my god,” Tim groaned quietly when Dick leaned in to actually look at the stickers.

“Ummm!” Dick said, actually considering. “D’you have unicorn stickers?” he asked, glancing up hopefully at Dr. Todd.

Dr. Todd stared at Dick for a second. Then, with the smallest hint of a smile, he nodded. He reached into the drawer and took out another sticker book full of unicorn stickers.

Dick picked out the biggest unicorn, and Dr. Todd peeled it off for him.

“On ma cheek!” Dick said, turning his face to the side and tapping his cheek for Dr. Todd to put it on him.

Dr. Todd pressed the sticker onto Dick’s face and Tim’s eyes narrowed considerably when his thumb lingered a second longer than necessary.

Dr. Todd straightened, put the stickers away, and cleared his throat. “If he’s feeling pain after more than 24 hours, please call and let us know. Otherwise, just keep icing it and make sure he knows not to eat anything hard for a bit. The gums are still tender,” he said, addressing Tim again.

“Does dat mean no cereal?!” Dick gasped, grabbing Dr. Todd’s hand in both of his own.

Dr. Todd sighed. “Yes, Mr. Grayson,” he said slowly. “That means no cereal.”

Dick pouted and did not let go of Dr. Todd’s hand. Dr. Todd did not pull his hand away either.

“Right,” Tim said slowly, still glancing between them with narrowed eyes. “Thanks for everything, Doctor.”

With that, Tim dragged his doped up brother out of the clinic. Dick fell asleep on the drive home, and when he woke up, he seemed to have forgotten everything.

Within a week, Dick was back to happily munching on his cereal. He sat across from Tim in the kitchen at the Manor, eating his sugary breakfast and reading the morning news.

“You know,” Tim said. “You should send flowers to Dr. Todd and his nurses. You were quite troublesome on your visit.”

Dick’s eyes flickered up to him. “Eh?”

“I said you should-”

“I know, I heard you,” Dick said. “I don’t remember being too troublesome,” he said with furrowed eyebrows.

“You don’t remember anything, Dickie,” Tim sighed. “But trust me, you made Dr. Todd quite uncomfortable.”

“Oh no,” Dick said with a worried expression. “You’re right, I should treat them all to lunch or something to make up for it.”

That very day, Dick drove himself to Dr. Todd’s office and came in with lunch catered from the fancy Italian place down the street.

He got handshakes and hugs from all of the staff, save for Dr. Todd himself. Dick found himself wandering around the clinic, and he made his way out of the backdoor, where he saw Dr. Todd leaning outside, smoking a cigarette.

“Those are bad for your lungs, Doctor,” Dick said with a smile.

Dr. Todd gave him a half-hearted glare. Then, he pushed himself off the wall and turned to face Dick. “You’re still the snarky smart-ass I remember, aren’t you.”

Dick’s smile only grew. “Guilty as charged, Doctor.”

Dr. Todd sighed and let out a puff of smoke. He glanced at his half-finished cigarette and dropped it to the ground, putting it out with his heel. “Why are you here, Dick?”

“Well, I brought lunch,” Dick said, pointing behind his shoulder. “And you’re missing out. My friend Angelo makes some mean lasagna.”

“I have a garlic intolerance,” Dr. Todd said with an amused smirk.

“Oh, I know that,” Dick said with a self-satisfied grin. “Which is why I brought you cookies instead.” His smile suddenly became shy as he glanced away for a second. “Um, I had Alfred make them for you.”

“Cookies,” Dr. Todd said flatly.

“Yeah,” Dick said. “They’re on your desk right now…” He looked at Dr. Todd’s neutral expression for a few more seconds. “Anyway, I just came to say thanks for putting up with me last week, and sorry for all the trouble I caused.” He flashed Dr. Todd another smile. “Bye, Doc.” Dick turned to go.

“Cut the bullshit, Dick Grayson,” Dr. Todd called after him.

Dick turned around slowly, his eyes wide and innocent. “What do you mean, Doc?”

“First, stop with the ‘Doctor’ crap,” he said irritably. “It just sounds weird coming from you,” Dr. Todd muttered.

“Oh?” Dick asked, his smile becoming smug. “Well, if you say so, Jaybird.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Jason groaned. “I hate that nickname.”

“But why?” Dick asked with a laugh. “I think it’s cute.”

“It’s stupid,” Jason snapped. “And _you’re_ cute.”

Dick’s eyebrows shot up, and he laughed. “Well, thank you!” he said, delighted.

“Fuck,” Jason said, his face starting to turn red. “I wasn’t- I didn’t mean to say that aloud. You- Why do you always make me lose my cool? Huh?”

Dick took a few steps forward, closing the gap between Jason and him. “It’s just my talent, I guess. Leaving people tongue-tied with my charm?”

Jason huffed. With his blushing face, he shook his head and cracked a small smile. “Do you know how hard it was _not _to pinch your cheeks and call you adorable last week? Your brother probably thinks I’m some kind of _perv_.”

“Nah,” Dick laughed, shifting into Jason’s personal space. “All he’s said about you so far is that you seemed kind of cold.”

“I’m cold? You know what’s cold, Dickie? You flat out flirting with me shamelessly in front of your brother, and I had to remain professional the whole time. And you asked for _stickers_.”

“Well, that was our thing back in high school, wasn’t it?” Dick said. “You gave me unicorn stickers. I still have all those stickers, you know. Some of them lost their stickiness though,” he laughed.

“Fuck, okay,” Jason whispered, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head up towards the sky. He took a deep breath. “Dick,” he said slowly. “I don’t keep up with the tabloids, so I don’t know if you’re dating anyone at the moment, and I know how fucking oblivious I can be, so if you’re hitting on my right now, I need you to _tell me_.”

“I’m hitting on you right now,” Dick said. There was a short pause. “Is that okay?”

Jason let out the breath he was holding, and he looked back at Dick. “Um, yeah,” he said. “That’s- That’s fine.”

Dick beamed. “Cool,” he said.

They settled into silence where they just stared into each other’s eyes, lost in their own thoughts about the other.

“So, uh, since you treated my staff to lunch, can I treat you to dinner?” Jason asked, his voice barely louder than a sexy, raspy rumble.

Dick shivered, and this time, it was his turn to blush lightly. “Yeah, that sounds fun,” he said with a smile. “I’d really like that.”

Jason smiled back. “Great,” he said. “So… there’s this nice restaurant on the in Upper Gotham, a fancy place, but not so fancy that we’ll be photographed together-”

“Actually, I’d rather go out for chilidogs,” Dick said shyly. “Like in high school. Back when I used to sneak out at night to go on dates with you.”

Jason’s face lit up. “Really?” he asked. “Oh, _good_,” he said. “I’m not fond of fancy foods,” he laughed in relief. “And wow, you remember that?”

“Of course!” Dick said with a faux scandalized voice. “You can’t possibly expect me to forget my first acts of rebellion to meet up with my high school sweetheart, right?”

Jason laughed. “You make me sound like I corrupted you, Dickie.”

Dick smiled. “You did, a little.”

They lapsed into silence again, still staring into each other’s eyes.

“So tonight, a date?” Jason asked softly.

Dick smiled and nodded. “It’s a date, Jay.”

~

**MANY, MANY DATES LATER**

“Just- Just hurry,” Dick said. “If I pass out, you’ll never be able to patch me up.”

Jason sighed and shook his head, threading the needle quickly. “I do _oral _surgery, Dick,” he grumbled. “Stitching up gums are different from stitching your flesh over your fucking bones, you idiot.”

“It really isn’t,” Dick said with a breathy laugh. “These are just on a slightly bigger scale. Now c’mon.”

Jason pinched together the wound, and he carefully stitched Dick up. A few minutes later, he cut the thread. “There,” he said softly. He reached over the table and grabbed the painkillers.

But Dick grimaced and shook his head, his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. “I took a huge whiff of- of _something_ an hour ago. I literally can’t feel anything right now.”

Jason frowned. “Dick! Why didn’t you say so earlier?! Oh my god, if you get poisoned-”

Dick managed a smile. “It’s _fine_,” he said, patting Jason’s shoulder slowly. “Timmy said I’ll be fine. It just feels like… lotsa morphine, heh.” Dick’s eyelids started drooping as he was losing the fight against whatever drug was in his system. “’m gonna pass out now, Jaybird.”

Jason did not look amused. “Oh my… what the _fuck_, Dick?” he asked. He huffed. “I should’ve guessed sooner, damn it. You- You have a really high tolerance to drugs, don’t you?”

“Hmmm?” Dick asked. “You gotta stop muttering all the time, babe.”

“So when you were under the anesthesia last time,” Jason said. “You- You were faking all that right?”

“Hehe,” Dick giggled. “Maybe.”

Jason breathed in through his nose. “So you- So you acted like an idiot because…”

“Because you like idiots,” Dick said, slowly fading to the sleepiness. “An’ I’m the biggest… idiot around.”

“Yes, you fucking are,” Jason grumbled, wiping his hands free of the blood. He scooped Dick up into his arms and started carrying his boyfriend to the bedroom. “I can’t fucking believe you managed to get me that way. I thought your act was fucking _adorable_, you little shit.”

Dick smiled, his eyes closed now as he was set down on the bed. “Mm,” he said quietly. “Gotcha… you’re all mine now.”

Jason sighed and pulled the blankets up to Dick’s chin. “Well, yeah,” he said quietly. “You’d get yourself killed without me around,” he said, smiling fondly. Then, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Dick’s split lips. “Good night, Dickiebird.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written anything. It's been so long since I've written anything that's straight FLUFF too, and now I've been reminded of why I shouldn't lol. I'm terribly sorry for all of you who just read that haha. Thanks for reading though <3


End file.
